redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Prophets Expansion
Overview The Prophets Expansion is the second full expansion of booster packs in Redemption. This set was released in June of 1996. Highlights The Prophets expansion contained a number of characters and Enhancements related to the books of prophecy in the Old Testament. Similar to the Limited Expansion and Unlimited Expansion, less than half the cards in this set had a special ability of any sort, and most of those were Rare. Abilities of particular interest included: * Lion Dwelling with the Calf (Pr) - the first good card to force a withdrawal * Baggage (Pr) - the only good capture card for a number of years * Valley of Dry Bones (Pr) - the first card to retrieve characters from the Discard Pile * False Peace (Pr) - one of only two cards in Redemption that can Search for any card * Four Horns (Pr) and Torn Mantle (Pr) - two powerful cards against good banding * Confusion (Pr) - still the only card in the game that can discard any card from a Deck Printing and Distribution The Prophets Expansion is comprised of 106 cards: 31 Common, 45 Uncommon, and 30 Rare. A booster pack consists of 8 cards: 4 Common, 3 Uncommon, and 1 Rare. Just over 5 million cards were printed in the Prophets Expansion, or 625,000 booster packs, or 14,000 display boxes. =List of Cards= Heroes *Agabus (Pr) *Amos (Pr) *Anna (Pr) *Daniel (Pr) *Elisha (Pr) *Ezekiel (Pr) *Gad (Pr) *Habakkuk (Pr) *Hosea (Pr) *Huldah (Pr) *Isaiah (Pr) *Jeremiah (Pr) *John (Pr) *John the Baptist (Pr) *Jonah (Pr) *Malachi (Pr) *Moses (Pr) *Philip’s Daughters (Pr) *Simeon (Pr) *The Watchman (Pr) *Zechariah (Pr) *Zephaniah (Pr) Good Enhancements *Arrow of Deliverance (Pr) *Baggage (Pr) *Charred Vine (Pr) *Cup of Wrath (Pr) *Drawn Sword (Pr) *Elisha’s Bones (Pr) *Floating Ax Head (Pr) *Forest Fire (Pr) *Furnace of God’s Wrath (Pr) *Golden Lamp Stand (Pr) *Hammer of God (Pr) *Highway (Pr) *Hinds’ Feet (Pr) *Iron Pan (Pr) *Lion Dwelling with the Calf (Pr) *Live Coal (Pr) *Measuring Line (Pr) *Mountain of God (Pr) *Potter and the Clay (Pr) *Razor (Pr) *River Flowing From the Temple (Pr) *Stone Cut without Hands (Pr) *The Branch (Pr) *The Vineyard (Pr) *Two Olive Branches (Pr) *Valley of Dry Bones (Pr) *Wall of Fire (Pr) *Wheel within a Wheel (Pr) Evil Characters *Ahaziah (Pr) *Astrologers (Pr) *Balaam (Pr) *Belshazzar (Pr) *Chaldeans (Pr) *Damsel with Spirit of Divination (Pr) *Enchanter (Pr) *False Prophets (Pr) *Manasseh (Pr) *Nebuchadnezzar (Pr) *Prince of Persia (Pr) *Prophets of Baal (Pr) *Prophets of Samaria (Pr) *Shemaiah (Pr) *The False Prophet (Pr) *Users of Curious Arts (Pr) *Witch of Endor (Pr) *Wizards (Pr) *Workers with Familiar Spirits (Pr) Evil Enhancements *Ashtaroth Worship (Pr) *Baal Worship (Pr) *Bad Figs (Pr) *Confusion (Pr) *Covenant with Death (Pr) *Den of Robbers (Pr) *Dungeon of Malchiah (Pr) *False Dreams (Pr) *False Peace (Pr) *False Prophesy (Pr) *False Wisdom (Pr) *Filthy Garments (Pr) *First Figs (Pr) *Four Horns (Pr) *Goat with Horn (Pr) *Great Image (Pr) *Hunger (Pr) *Ignorance (Pr) *Image of Jealousy (Pr) *Large Tree (Pr) *Lies (Pr) *Manasseh’s Altar (Pr) *Molech Worship (Pr) *Molten Calf Worship (Pr) *Paintings of Abominations (Pr) *Paul’s Girdle (Pr) *Ram with Two Horns (Pr) *Strange Vine (Pr) *Sun Worship (Pr) *The Flying Scroll (Pr) *The Girdle (Pr) *Torn Mantle (Pr) *Vain Vision (Pr) *Weeping for Tammuz (Pr) *Woman in the Ephah (Pr) *Yoke of Iron (Pr) Category:Prophets